RESFRIADO
by Iukarey
Summary: Qué sucede cuando un irken está resfriado? y más un irken que le teme a las agujas.  Dib tendrá que buscar una manera de aliviar a Zim, sin que Zim lo mate en el intento.  advertencia: ZADR YAOI Y LENGUAJE FUERTE.


Bueno, luego de un tiempo de inactividad, vengo con dos fics seguidos en una semana. Creo que he estado estresada y necesito liberar un poco de tensión y lo he hecho escribiendo. (para coraje de ciertas personas).

Es un one shot corto, espero que les guste.

DISCLAIMER: INVADER ZIM y todos sus personajes son propiedad de JHONEN VAZQUEZ Y NICKELODEON.

Espero les guste el fic.

Basado en el capitulo "GERMENES".

-¡GERMENES!- gritaba histérico Zim mientras se cubría la cabeza con la manta, el temblor y malestar general lo estaban volviendo loco, y no es que no fuera capaz de soportar cualquier eventualidad, había sobrevivido a un entrenamiento en Hobo 13, otro entrenamiento igual de duro en Devastis, la academia, había trabajado en Foodcortia, había superado tantos problemas saliendo siempre victorioso… pero ahora, no podía atacar al enemigo, porque el enemigo estaba dentro de él.

Gir se había conseguido un disfraz de enfermera, como siempre "quien sabe donde" y corría por toda la habitación, aunque lo único que hacía era darle paletas de dulce a Zim.

-Zim… en realidad,… es un virus…- decía por enésima vez su novio Dib, tratando de tranquilizarlo, se sentía realmente culpable por lo que acontecía a Zim… en realidad, porque el resfriado se lo había contagiado él. Aunque obviamente el sistema del humano estaba más acostumbrado a esa situaciones y lo había superado en un par de días, pero cuando contagió a Zim, no sabía que estaba enfermo.

-¡Virus, Gérmenes, Micobrios! – gritó Zim…

-Se dice "Microbios" – corrigió cariñosamente Dib.

-¡Como sea, sabes que puedo morir! – Zim estaba haciendo un verdadero drama, y parecía que Gir estaba realmente preocupado (cosa rara en él)

-No, amo, si muere ya no estará vivo – lloró el robot de forma dramática.

Pero Dib se frotó el puente de la nariz con cansancio.

-Computadora…- dijo por onceava vez ese día.

-El virus alojado en su cuerpo no es exactamente mortal para su anatomía, amo, de hecho, usted y todos los invasores están preparados para soportar ese tipo de organismos unicelulares, solo que usted, como siempre, estaba siendo castigado junto con el invasor Skoodge, en el momento en que todos los demás invasores recibían sus vacunas.-

-¡Mientes! Sucia computadora traidora, tratas de engañarme… -Zim era bastante histérico cuando se lo proponía.

-Todos los invasores están preparados para soportar este tipo de cosas,…. Lo que me lleva a preguntarme, ¿Porqué tenía que tocarme usted precisamente? Si usted hubiera asistido a su cita médica en lugar de estar haciéndoles bromas a los soldados…-

-No entiendo porqué no lo obligaron a ir después – dijo Dib algo consternado.

-Porque nadie obliga a Zim a hacer algo que no quiere- dijo el irken de mala gana.

-Bueno, esa era una opción, los líderes pensaron que disfrutarían verlo sufrir mientras el equipo médico le aplicaba las vacunas, pero los altos, luego de estudiar las posibilidades, comprendieron que si bien las vacunas le causarían dolor al amo en ese momento, era mejor dejarlo sin la protección de éstas y así tendrían la oportunidad de deshacerse de él, claro, siempre y cuando fueran virus más letales que los de la tierra, los cuales no representan un peligro serio para el amo, de hecho, ya tengo preparado el antídoto, solo es cuestión de aplicarlo y…

-¿Y…? – preguntó Dib.

-El amo no quiere – dijo con tono casual la computadora.

-Zim…- dijo Dib con molestia.

-¡No permitiré que claves tus retorcidas agujas en mi piel!¡Solo quieren causarme dolor! ¡El dolor duele mucho! – gritó Zim.

-Pero es para que te sientas mejor – dijo Dib como si Zim fuera un niño pequeño al que hay que explicarle las cosas con calma.

-¡Mientes! Además, no importa cuantas agujas me claven, el desenlace será el mismo, yo lo vi en un documental oficial informativo…. – dijo Zim en voz baja, parecía resignado.

-Si, yo también lo vi, al final todos decíamos "Hurra por la Tierra" – gritó Gir emocionado al recordar la película.

-¡Esa era una película de ciencia ficción, a la raza irken no la puede matar un pequeño virus, ya se lo dije ciento veintiséis veces, amo! – Dijo la computadora con tono cansado.

Dib pensó que si la computadora tuviera manos y cabello, ya se lo habría arrancado.

-Dib-larva… se que no voy a sobrevivir. –Comenzó a decir de forma dramática Zim, mientras se recargaba en el pecho de Dib- así que quiero que sepas una cosa antes que muera…-

-Dime, Zim.-

-¡Todo es tu culpa! – Gritó encolerizado Zim.- Tú viniste con tus malditos virus y no me dijiste que estabas resfriado, eres una maldita incubadora de virus andante-

-Ya te dije que lo siento, Zim… - decía Dib con toda la paciencia que tenía, la cual, después de años de conocer al alien, había ido disminuyendo cada vez más – solo, deja que te aplique el medicamento y…-

-¡No! Es inútil, el desenlace será el mismo – dijo Zim cubriéndose con la manta.

-Lo que pasa es que no quieres aceptar que le tienes miedo a la aguja, en serio, computadora, ¿No hay un medicamento que pueda tomar por vía oral? –

-Ya te dije que no, humano, si lo hubiera, se lo habría dado ya para no estar escuchando todo el día sus quejidos – decía la computadora con enfado.

-Me duele la base de mis antenas – gimió Zim, como si el reproche de la computadora le hubiera recordado que no se estaba quejando.

-Amo, eso quiere decir que se está muriendo – dijo Gir con indiferencia, Dib lo miró con ganas de desarmarlo pieza por pieza.

-Es por la congestión, como no tienes nariz, es ahí donde está toda la… ya sabes… secreción…- dijo Dib, ya estaba empezando a entender bastante de la anatomía de Zim.

-El amo tiene "mocos" y su voz se escucha graciosa – dijo Gir, Dib quería deshacerse del pequeño robot que en esos momentos no era de mucha ayuda.

-Me duele mi "tubo de ruido" – dijo Zim refiriéndose a su garganta – mi voz apenas sale. Y me duelen mis brazos, y mis piernas, y mi cuerpo está caliente, y…-

-Tienes fiebre, Zim, por Dios, solo déjame aplicar el medicamento para que te mejores.-

Dib insistía, pero Zim era famoso por tener problemas para escuchar.

-Dib… me muero… - gimió el irken. – No quiero morir sin estar una vez más contigo.-

Dib se sonrojó ante la petición de su Zim… parecía hablar en serio, Zim… ¿creía que se iba a morir?

Sin embargo, su mente concibió una idea…

-Espérame un segundo – dijo Dib y se levantó. Se acercó a una pared y habló en voz baja – oye, computadora… ¿me puedes tener listo el medicamento de Zim?-

-No creo que vaya a dejar que se lo apliques voluntariamente…- dijo la computadora.

-Lo se, pero es que no le pienso pedir permiso, Gir, vamos a jugar a la enfermera, tu eres la enfermera, cuando la computadora te pase el medicamento de Zim, tu me lo traes.-

-Me gusta ser la enfermera, ¿quieres paletas? – dijo Gir, en ese momento, Dib no estaba seguro de si Gir iba a ser de ayuda, pero esperaba que sí.

Dib sonrió de forma maliciosa, y se acercó al sillón donde reposaba el irken, con una pijama y una bebida caliente.

-Dib,… ¿Qué estás haciendo? – gruñó el irken –me estoy muriendo y tu en vez de venir conmigo estás conversando con la computadora.-

-Ya voy, ya voy…- dijo Dib acostándose de lado de Zim…- Si, parece que tienes fiebre. Y te ves realmente mal -

-Lo sabía, estoy muriendo – dijo Zim con resignación.

-Es una pena, no me gustaría para nada que murieras.- dijo Dib de forma sugerente lamiendo el cuello de Zim.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, humano, yo tampoco quiero morir, pero es tu culpa, por llenarme de gérmenes.-

-Con lo que me encanta hacerte el amor…- dijo Dib con lascividad, haciendo que Zim se sonrojara. Dib ignoró el sonrojo y continuó – Me encanta encanta desabrochar tu pantalón… así…

Mientras hablaba, desabrochó el pantalón de Zim y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente un poco con su ropa interior.

- si mueres voy a extrañar esto…- dijo Dib con picardía…

-Yo también…. Ahhh…. Es delicioso….- dijo Zim dejándose llevar por las caricias.

Zim abrió un poco sus piernas, dejándose acariciar por Dib, y luego con un movimiento sugerente, invitó a Dib a subirse encima de él. Pero Dib hizo un rapido movimiento y colocó a Zim encima de él.

-¡Ah, me encanta esto! ¿Y a ti? – preguntó Dib con suavidad.

-Si… es…. – Zim respiraba con dificultad, y se recargó en el pecho de Dib.- pero estoy enfermo… no tengo humor de esto… -Luego gritó furioso -¡Qué no entiendes que estoy muriendo lentamente!-

Pero Dib ignoró los berrinches de su novio, y decidió continuar con su plan. Comenzó a acariciarle suavemente la espalda, trazando una linea imaginaria.

-¿Quieres tenerla adentro? – dijo Dib con mirada maliciosa, haciendo sonrojar a Zim…

-Me estás hablando de forma sucia, humano, no conocía ese lado tuyo, - dijo Zim, aunque decidió seguir el juego de Dib. –Si, me gusta tenerla dentro…-

-¿Te hace sentir bien, verdad? – dijo Dib.

-Si, me siento de maravilla – dijo Zim excitado, pues Dib acariciaba su espalda con ternura, llevando sus manos muy abajo.

-Y te encanta sentir ese líquido entrar y expandirse en tu interior, ¿No? – dijo Dib lujuriosamente, mientras Zim sentía que no podía resistir más, se recargó en el pecho de Dib, mientras éste le acariciaba los glúteos de forma sugerente…

-Me encanta… lo sabes… deseo sentirlo… ahora- dijo Zim entrecortadamente.

-Está bien.- dijo Dib de forma casual, aunque lo que hizo, no lo esperaba Zim. La computadora había entendido. Extendió una charola con el dispositivo aplicador y se lo dio a Gir, quien se lo llevó a Dib. El humano aprovechó que Zim estaba concentrado en las caricias que le daba y no le prestó atención a lo que hacían él, Gir y la computadora. Al menos hasta que sintió la gruesa aguja clavarse en su piel, mientras Dib le inyectaba la sustancia rápidamente. Para cuando Zim levantó la cabeza todo había terminado, y Dib le devolvió a Gir el dispositivo del medicamento para que se deshiciera de él.

Zim se quedó estático unos momentos, mirando a Dib, luego a Gir, y pareció reaccionar al sentir un ardor en su glúteo. En ese momento, miró a Dib de forma asesina….

-Dib-apestoso…- dijo con los ojos reducidos por la ira.

-Tenía que hacerlo… no querías y… amor, es para que te sientas mejor… ¿Estás enojado? – Dib no sentía tanto miedo del alien desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

-¡DIIIIIIIIIBB! – gritó Zim y se lanzó sobre Dib, el humano lanzó a Zim algo lejos para poder irse corriendo, con Zim corriendo como loco detrás de él.

La voz robótica de la computadora se escuchó un par de segundos después.

-¿Me pregunto si el amo le irá a hacer algo al humano? Espero que no, porque luego vendrá por nosotros.-

-No, ya se le olvidó que está enojado – dijo Gir con inocencia, mientras se asomaba por la puerta de la habitación por la que habían entrado Zim y Dib – ya se quitaron toda la ropa y están jugando a las "luchas".-

Gir se fue y se sentó a ver televisión. La computadora suspiró resignada.

-Ah, si, ya lo noté. Apagando cámaras – dijo con hastío para no ver lo que hacían esos dos.

Al menos Zim ya empezaba a sentirse mejor.

Como siempre, gracias por leer y por sus reviews.


End file.
